My Bane My Treasure
by callieweaver
Summary: In an attempt to appease the opera ghosts rage Andre offers to him his only daughter to be the Phantoms servant.
1. Quiet Farewells

My Bane My Treasure

In an attempt to appease the opera ghosts rage Andre offers to him his only daughter to be the Phantoms servant.

Elizabeth grimaced as her mother rushed around collecting miscellaneous objects from around her room and placing them into the chest sitting beside Elizabeth's slumped form on the tousled bed. Elizabeth had awoken that morning to an onslaught of preening and pampering in preparation of her arrival at the Opera Populaire. Her mother, Tilda, looked up to cast a reproachful glance at her daughter who had taken to absently pulling on the fine lace of her dress as her mind wandered. Pity filled Tilda's soul as she bustled about preparing her child's things; playing the final role in surrendering her daughter to her husband's nightmare. Elizabeth's eyes focused back into reality as the metallic clink of hinges being latched filled the silent room, announcing that the final minutes of her childhood had come.

Tilda turned to the door to see her husband, Andre, standing at the door drawn by the ominous echo bouncing down the vacant hallway. Without a word he stepped up to his daughter kissed her cheek and frowned turning his attentions to lifting the monstrous chest; silent tears slipped down his cheek as Andre brought the now weighty container to the awaiting carriage. Elizabeth rose from her position on the bed to glance around her room one final time before rushing into her mothers arms the pairs cheeks twinkling with shed moisture. After a fleeting moment Tilda pulled away from her only child, a brown haired fledgling of sixteen years, and kissed her cheek solemnly before gently leading her by hand down the steps to the open front door.

Andre was standing at attention holding the carriage door open his hands un-burdened by the cumbersome load he had already stored for the journey. Unable to withstand the solitude already filling the well worn halls of her childhood home Elizabeth strode forward with a steady pace until a stiff object was struck by the toe of her boot. Looking down she smiled fondly picking up a well worn book and tucking it tenderly into her grasp caressing the pages tenderly as she took the final strides up to her father. Their goodbyes were simple, the pain making any coherent sense fly into the rift of the broken family, Andre pecked his daughters forehead lightly before taking her hand to guide her into her seat closing the door securely after she was comfortably seated. With a kiss from his wife he took to the drivers seat at the front of the carriage and drove forward the dark horses that were to carry off his daughter, with him leading the way. Tilda walked back into the house after watching her daughter turn from waving into the beloved book she had placed on the floor so that her precious joy would have a familiar treasure to keep with her in the cold world.

The trip to the opera house took merely ten minutes but the dread that filled both father and daughter dragged out the time into something the was perceived more closely to a trip across country. The sudden halt of the vehicle drew Elizabeth's attention from the volume on her lap to the vast and ornate building they had come to a halt before. A stark woman dressed in black and holding a straight ebony cane was standing at attention at the top of the grand staircase leading to the entrance of the building. Slowly she descended as Elizabeth took pause to collect her racing thoughts. As Elizabeth stepped out both women, the naïve and the wizened, stared each other up and down in a manner of which is common of a women who speak little but know much. A forced gruff chuckle broke through the examination as Andre walked past carrying his daughters trunk not stopping until he reached the top of the stairs.

The foreboding woman turned to him, "Give that to a stage hand and tell him to put it in room thirty six, I am sure that will do until other arrangements are made." Andre nodded and the woman turned to the pale young woman standing before her, "My name is Madam Giry, if you come across an trouble be sure to come to me." Then the woman was off leaving Elizabeth to hasten after her up the stairs and into her future

* * *

Well this is my first attempt at Phantom fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy. All constructive criticism is welcome :)


	2. Introductions

Elizabeth quickly caught up to the striding woman matching her pace to allow an even playing field for her question, "Madam will I immediately be sent to him or…" any words that would have followed were clipped off by the loud thunk of wood and metal slamming into place, sealing Elizabeth into this daunting new world.

Madam Giry turned toward the girl pity filling her eyes, "No you will not at once be sent down to him, first you must meet your fellow dancers." The shock was evident on Elizabeth's face but before she could raise a question Madam amusedly answered it, "Your father told me of your long hours of training in ballet, although you are here on unusual circumstances, we here at the opera would still be shamed to waste such talent." The diction used whilst she spoke of "we" wanting her to continue her long years of dance during her long stay in the opera made it clear that the wish was held not only by her future instructor but also by her new master as well.

With the inquisition answered Madam Giry once again took off carried quickly by lean legs strengthened by years of rigorous practice. Elizabeth trotted after her into the house of the opera, they passed rows of seats coming closer with each step to the stage. It was a sight to behold and it stole Elizabeth's breath away. The entire ceiling was painted with the skill that could only be brought about by the dexterous hand of a master, statues lined the walls regally guarding each break between sections of rows, and upon the stage was a troupe of graceful young girls stretching. At the head of a group was a bright eyed blonde who smiled fondly at the new girl.

As the starkly contrasted pair climbed the stairs reaching up to the stage the troupe of girls turned eager to see who had been selected to be the cursed phantoms victim. Each girl appraised her quietly as Madam Giry quietly introduced her to her daughter Meg, the new girl had a calm and quiet beauty that would easily be over looked by a random passerby on the street but when viewed for long periods of time her unique features merged in the imaginative mind to create a mortal masterpiece. Satisfied by their quick overview the cluster of girls began to whisper of the pity of such wasted beauty.

Elizabeth fidgeted fully aware of the girls scrutinizing gazes, straining to put it from her mind she straightened her back and began to talk with the bubbly blonde who she had just found to be named Meg. It surprised Elizabeth that the ray of sunshine that stood before her could be the offspring of the tight laced woman that led her on to the stage, although in face they did look similar. Meg chattered eagerly hoping to form a friendship with the new girl now that her dearest friend had just been married and was now too busy with wifely duties to perform in the theater they had both called home for so long.

Before too long Madam Giry tore Elizabeth away from her daughter and sent her to her room to change into clothes suited for practice. Elizabeth delighted in the fact that she would be jumping right into practice the first day being that before she was told that she would be performing with the ballet corps she had been worrying about how sorely she would miss being able to train and dance. Elizabeth walked down the hall that had been pointed to her by Meg as she began to limber up to prepare for practice, the dimly lit hallway sent a chill down her spine and she turned back suddenly with a sense that she was being watched. All to eager to escape the openness of the hallway; Elizabeth quickened her pace as she watched the numbered doors increase until she found her room. Pulling the key Madam Giry had given her from a small space in her corset Elizabeth unlocked her door and entered into the much welcomed solitude of the dim room. Quickly she walked around lighting candles before turning to her trunk which was placed carefully at the foot of her bed. A letter was sitting on top of the lid made of thick parchment that spoke of fine quality, Elizabeth smiled warmly suspecting that her father had left it there as a final farewell. The letter was tossed aside onto her bed to be read after she was finished changing landing with the seal facing upwards. Elizabeth dug through her chest until she found the proper uniform a cream leotard and a fine long skirt made of a flowing peachy material. She slipped behind the screen set up in the far corner of her room with her uniform in tow; she changed quickly eager to read the note that her father had left her.

Finally she selected ribbon from the collection that she had tied around a strap on the front of her chest, pulling her hair into a neat bun so that should wouldn't be thrown off balance whilst doing complicated spins and turns. Properly dressed Elizabeth set down on her bed picking up the letter when a strange color caught her eye. Instead of her father's usual green seal a black patch of wax with a skull pressed into it held the letter shut. A cold chill ran through Elizabeth's veins as she opened the letter, this letter wasn't from her father but she was quite sure she did know who had written it.

_Mademoiselle,_

_I am pleased to see that you are as lovely as your father had promised and you will do for serving my needs, but keep in mind that silence can be thought of as dimness and that questioning your elders so irreverently will not be tolerated. I expect you to come to me after dinner tonight, Madam Giry will show you how to do so._

_Until Then,_

_OG_

Elizabeth shuddered, so her reprieve will end alongside her dinner, suddenly food and dancing felt all the more precious and the night more dangerous.

* * *

So our friend the opera ghost does not seem to want to play nice, maybe Elizabeth does have something to be afraid of.

I promise there'll be more than just a letter from our dear phantom in the next chapter. As always helpful criticism is always welcome :)


	3. Final Moments of Freedom

Elizabeth's walk back to the stage was slowed by her tensely locked knees, every muscle in her body was ready to send her forward in flight at the very first sign of her masters presence. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she reached the crowded stage, sure that she would not need to fear the phantom while surrounded by so many people. Meg quickly ran to her new friend, a strange familiarity creeping into her twisting her stomach into knots as she saw the agitated grimace on Elizabeth's face. She had seen that face many times before when the phantom requested of her mother a task that the dance instructor found unsavory. Tremors still shook through Elizabeth's body as Madam Giry took to the front of the stage commanding the girls attention and signaling the beginning of practice.

Antoinette retrained a frown as she saw the plain unhidden terror in the young brunettes eyes, she knew that Erik could be an incredibly intimidating person but she thought she had seen a strength in the girl. She watched Elizabeth carefully, searching for the glint of vigor the girl would require to survive a life with Erik, as she led the troupe in warm ups guiding them to stretch their muscles to avoid injury. She took note of the natural grace the girl held while dancing, an attribute that did not show while the girl was walking, but she found no evidence of a spark. She frowned but continued leading the lesson fighting the urge to glance up into the rigging above the stage where she knew her oldest friend would be watching.

Erik was tucked into a particularly dark space between the thick curtains and a pitch black wall; he searched the evenly spaced grouping below him trying to find the unfamiliar frame of the girl who had bee promised to him. Erik shook his head a befuddled scowl upon his face; what kind of a father gives up his daughter to the very creature he fears most. Glancing down he saw her, his sacrificial lamb, following Antoinette's commands perfectly, with an ease that only years of training could provide. Her gift for dance made him wonder about her ability with music but he quickly halted that thought in its tracks. This girl was not Christine and would never be, and he would not try in any way to form her to be. This burden that was thrust upon him by the idiot manager would be with him solely to carry out the tasks that he much preferred to not do. She would simply relieve much of the pressure that had once been placed on Antoinette's shoulders and would save him from ever having to venture from the safety of the shadows: Still he had to admit that she did dance beautifully.

The foreboding letter left in her room fled Elizabeth's thoughts as she fell into the patterns of graceful turns and extensions that filled her with a sense of home, but even when she was completely immersed in her work her skin remained rough as though chilled by an invisible force. She glanced to her side smiling, Meg was a great dancer and an even more fantastic person: Never had Elizabeth been so quickly accepted by anyone. She wished she could stay in her sweet acquaintance's company forever but she knew no to become close because if the tales her father told were true; after tonight Elizabeth wouldn't see her new friend again. It took a great amount of focus to keep her shoulders from slumping when that thought pushed to the front of her mind but she held it all back, a skill she had gained from the past month of inner turmoil she has been through.

Meg giddily turned to her friend as practice came to a close complimenting her on the speed at which she learned each step and the agility with which she moved when dancing. Elizabeth blushed clearly not used to such flattery and returned the adulation of skills to her gifted companion. Their bodies glistening from exertion they decided to change before going down to the kitchens for dinner. Elizabeth accompanied Meg to her room afraid to leave her friend's side or to be alone and vulnerable to the man that she knew could see her every move. Meg was happy to have the company and encouraged her to visit her little part of the opera house at any time she wanted. Elizabeth nodded smiling happily burying the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; did Meg not realize that by the end of the night she would lose all freedom to visit friends? When they arrived Meg quickly strode over to a wardrobe pulling out a sky blue dress and walking behind the screen to change. Elizabeth took this time to look around her friends room: It was much brighter than hers and was decorated with flowers, all placed in a hodge podge of containers from actual vases to bottles and cans. Meg walked out to find Elizabeth staring at a shot glass filled with violets gently caressing the petals with the pad of her fingertip.

"There's a garden back behind the opera house I go out almost daily to find new things to put in here, I think it brightens up the place. Don't you agree?"

Elizabeth nodded smiling, "Its quite lovely in here, much warmer than my room." A chill ran through Elizabeth at the very thought of going back to that place but she still followed behind Meg as she left the room to tread further up the hall towards door number thirty six. Elizabeth could only hope that there wouldn't be an unexpected visitor when they entered.

All the tension flooded her body as Meg opened the door to find the place in the exact form it was in when she left it to go to practice. Meg turned to her a concerned look on her face, "You're right, this place is absolutely dismal." Elizabeth laughed heartily her soul filled with the joy of being allowed a few more moments of normalcy before her torment begins. She plucked the dress she had been wearing before off her vanity chair and stepped behind her screen for a second time that day. As she was waiting for Elizabeth to finish changing Meg spied the note setting on the bed as though it had been tossed there in a fit she frowned as the spied the color of the seal: Could he not just give her a short time of peace? Meg Giry would never understand her mother's pity for the cruel man who played ghost and tormented the people of the Opera Populaire.

Everyone in the dining area smiled and waved as the pair of girls entered arm in arm giggling about a secret shared in the manner that all early friendships give in to. Meg led her friend to a table of four which already was taken up by two handsome young stage hands, a rarity in the Opera Populaire. Elizabeth walked up and grabbed two plates of food bringing the second to her friend, who had already begun to flirt with the shorter of the two men whom they learned was named Charles. He had tousled ginger hair and a smile that could turn rain into sunshine. The second man was named William and as Charles was cute and boy-like William was masculine and handsome. It wasn't hard for on lookers to see the attraction William held for the new brunette but she herself continued chattering with the group as though she took no notice of her charm.

The pleasant company forced time onward far too fast, and before she knew it the dining room was cleared except for Elizabeth and Madam Giry who was frowning ever so slightly as if she didn't realize an inner thought was escaping through her calm demeanor. Elizabeth hugged Meg goodbye trying no to let fear and disappointment mar the lovely day she had had. Meg then walked off arm in arm with Charles clearly infatuated by his sweet charms. Madam Giry clucked obviously not approving of her daughters flirtatious behavior but took a moment to smile warmly at Elizabeth, sure that the next few hours were going to give her a need for a little warmth.

"Follow me." was all Madam Giry said before taking off leading the poor girl toward the fate that had been forced upon her


	4. The First Encounter

Madam Giry led the girl quickly down to the depths below the opera house knowing that Erik would only be harsher if they were late. She prayed quietly that he would take pity on the child and not punish her for the frustration that her father causes. Elizabeth could see the uneasiness in her instructor's eyes and so was filled with even more dread for the beast in the dungeon that awaited her.

Erik paced before the gate to his home knowing that it would be time for the girl to arrive soon. Inside his thoughts churned as to what to do with her. He hadn't wanted a slave, let alone a teenage girl, the responsibility placed on him in gaining her was not something that he appreciated in the least. At first the only reason he agreed to Andre's offer was to torture her in reparation of the torment he goes through daily because of her fathers idiocy. Time, as it often does, calmed his rage and before long he couldn't bring himself to fantasize about his hands around her throat and so he quarreled with himself as to what to do with the child. Seeing her earlier during dance rehearsals only made his decisions more difficult, yes she could be trained and become great but the effort is not something he was willing to give after Christine's betrayal. He was pulled from his silent debate by the drumming of footsteps moving towards his abode, slowly and unsteadily as if unsure of where to go. Antoinette must have left her with only instructions to guide her, still afraid of entering the lions den. He walked back to his organ not wanting to appear as though he was excited for her to come, because he was not.

Elizabeth had been nervous when Madam Giry said she would go no further and her final piece of advice still raced through Elizabeth's nervous mind, "If you feel as though he is about to attack keep your hand level with your eyes as it will stop his Punjab lasso, his weapon of choice." She shook at the thought and continued on now not led by Madam Giry's instructions but by the sound of an organ, dark and mournful. Finally she came to a gate and she could see him a dark form bent over his instrument oblivious to her arrival. She knocked on the thick metal separating her from her doom a strange smile spread across her lips at the peculiarity of the situation.

Erik turned at the clang of the girls knuckles beating against the iron that kept him safe from the world outside. He turned to her for an instant pressing a button on the organ to allow the gate to rise before turning back to his music. Elizabeth took comfort in the phantom's choice to simply ignore her smirking she walked under the gate and into the candlelit cavern. The phantom then turned once again this time getting up to walk toward her a hand extended as though to shake her own. Elizabeth clasped her hands behind her back scared of the man in the mask. Erik's initial thoughts of kindness faded with her obvious show of distrust; having never met him before he found her actions unwarranted. His voice was dark and unfeeling as he spoke, "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I hope you find my glorious abode to you liking." Elizabeth stepped back unnerved by his sarcastic tone she reached up to adjust her brown locks nonchalantly protecting herself from the phantom's famed weapon. Erik scowled seeing through her poorly masked defense, he strode up to her grasping her arm that was fiddling with her hair and pressed it to her side, "So you fear me do you? Think that I will harm you?" He nearly spat with loathing, "There's no need to fear little princess you are here to follow my orders and you can hardly do that dead, now can you?"

The fear was slowly subsiding from Elizabeth's eyes and a incited fire began to spark speaking warning to her master that she was not a girl to be threatened and that she did know how to raise hell well angered. "No Mousier I am sure that a dead slave would be useless. Now are you going to yell at me all night or may I return to my room?"

Erik's hand shot up ready to strike the insolent girl before him but it stopped it's initial assault and instead took a vice like grip onto the girls shoulder, "You should think about aggravating the one who holds your life in you hands little girl and as for commands I have none for tonight. You will sleep here, I've had a bed and your chest brought down to your new room." He pointed toward a door set into the back wall of the chamber, "Now goodnight."

Elizabeth took the hint stiffly walking to the door. She opened it to find that that it looked very similar to the one she had above the surface excepting the rough stone walls. She turned once more to the phantom who was glaring at her vehemently, "I am hardly a little girl, my name is Elizabeth." She then turned away closing the door and walking to her chest to find a nightgown so that she could escape from the darkness of the waking world. She changed quickly and settled into bed, quiet tears that had been held back all day began to slip down her soft cheeks as she slipped into slumber.

As the door shut before him Erik smirked, "Very well Elizabeth, now I know you are far more trouble then you'll ever be worth." and then Erik walked back to his desk to compose, a task he hadn't done in months.

* * *

So our dear Erik is moody and Elizabeth has more fight in her than we first thought. This could truly be a challenge for the both of them.


	5. The Light Of Day

Elizabeth jolted awake from a nightmare of a rough rope cutting off her air supply as she heard the phantom's menacing laugh in her ear. Quickly she looked around the room searching for any signs that he entered while she was sleeping, her pulse slowed as she found no trace of him. As she arose she pulled a simple dress from the chest and held it up to herself in the mirror, it wasn't a favorite of hers but she did hope that none of the tasks of the day would ruin the soft blue material. She changed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail using a matching blue ribbon; sure that keeping her hair out of the way would be useful in the coming hours. Breathing in deeply Elizabeth steeled her self up to face the terrors outside the door with all her inner strength she opened the door and was shocked by the sight before her eyes. The phantom had moved from his organ to a desk some time through the night and had obviously fallen asleep there as he was laying slumped over a mess of papers. Elizabeth smiled glad to have some more time to herself and returned to her room to read the book she had brought with her.

Erik awoke about an hour later after having stayed up into the early hours of the morning writing down the melodies that swirled through his mind. He crossed the room to Elizabeth's door opening it without knocking sure that she would be up by this time. She was sitting on her bed a book resting in her lap, her expressions changing with each line read, clearly immersed in the plot line. Elizabeth jolted from the enchanting tale before her as she heard the phantom clear his throat. He stood in her doorway looking as menacing as ever; in his hand was a piece of paper with a list scrawled upon it. She tried not to cringe back as he crossed the floor to hand the list to her, "You will go into town and pick up these items. Return here to give them to me before going to eat lunch with your fellow cast members. You may spend the day there but I will expect you here after dinner, am I clear?" Elizabeth nodded and her dark master strode back out of her door leaving it open behind him. Quickly Elizabeth picked up the list noting that it wouldn't take her much time at all to find them and rejoiced in the idea of being able to still be around her dear friend, as well as continue dancing, during the day. Elizabeth left shortly afterwards leaving Erik alone to his thoughts and music.

Elizabeth glanced back down at the note committing it to memory once she reached the street that runs in front of the opera house.

_Elizabeth,_

_I need a few things from town and I trust that you have enough capability to find them. The items required are as followed: a loaf of bread, one hundred sheets of staff paper (a small shop a block away from the opera house will be able to provide this), a bottle of black ink, and a bottle of red wine._

_Be prompt,_

_OG_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes; great he's a mad man, a murder, and a drunk. She decided to begin her errands with the staff paper knowing that the rest would be much easier to find: The phantom had told her it was a block away but had failed to mention in which direction. So she set off hardly knowing where she was going walking one block before turning back to try another direction. She found a tiny book shop on the third try and decided that it was probably her best bet. An old man was standing at the counter smiling warmly at her, "Hello Mademoiselle, how may I help you?". She quickly asked that man if his shop carried the staff paper and he chuckled nodding and walking back to fetch the product before Elizabeth had a chance to tell him how much she needed. "I trust that this will be enough?"

Elizabeth looked up awed at the man after counting out one hundred pieces exactly, "How did you know?"

The old man chuckled, "There is only one customer who purchases this product from my shop, for my prices are not the lowest in town for this kind of item but the quality is much more fine. I am correct in assuming that it is the masked man who sent you."

Elizabeth noticed that the man didn't hold a single ounce of questioning in his final statement. She nodded and smiled picking up a bottle of ink from a display sitting on top of the counter. They chattered easily as she paid and the old man wished her all the happiness in the world as she stepped out of his bookshop and back into the street. She walked easily down the street stopping twice to buy the final two items on the list before heading back to the Opera Populaire.

She smiled softly to herself, excitedly thinking about the time she would soon be spending with her dear friend as she entered into the darkness of the phantom's labarinth once again with her packages in tow. The Phantom was slumped over his desk once again writing furiously as if he feared that he would forget what he was trying to put down if he did not move quickly. He did not turn until he had finished the page he was working on but Elizabeth had not waited for him to give her his attention. The items he had requested were sitting on the organ bench abandoned quickly in the girls excitement to return to the light. His eyes turned toward her room when she exited changed from the dress she had worn before into an outfit more suitable for the practice that would fill the rest of her day. He nodded to her before turning back to his music giving her signal that he had not changed his mind in his choice to allow her this freedom. Of course he would allow her to dance there were too many klutzy girls on the stage and he was sure Antoinette would throw a fit if he kept her in his cave all the time. He shook his head, and the girl is far too troublesome to keep in his company for long periods of time.

Meg Giry's expression lit up like a light as soon as she saw her friend walk into the dining hall dressed to go to practice. She immediately got up and embraced her as if she had presumed her dead, "I thought that he was going to keep you there forever whenever you didn't show up to breakfast this morning!"

Elizabeth had to laugh because her fears had been the same before he had given her his commands for the day, "No luckily I do believe he is more than happy to get me out of his territory, I was running some errands around the city this morning which is why I didn't show up at breakfast."

Meg smiled hugging her again, "So when do we have to give you back? Please say never." Elizabeth grimaced and Meg huffed but her petulant complaints were halted as Charles appeared holding two plates accompanied by William who was doing the same. Meg turned to her friend winking before settling down at a table across from the boys. Elizabeth looked at the plate of food before her hungrily since hadn't eaten since dinner last night. The conversation over lunch went over quite well although Elizabeth was surprised to discover that neither boy knew of her vassalage to the phantom. Both boys seemed enraged by the revelation but Meg quickly calmed them afraid of what the mad man would do if he heard their battle cries. She quickly changed the subject to speculation as to what the next opera would be. Later the girls both hugged their companions before setting off toward the stage to begin practice.

Antoinette followed the girls out happy to see that Erik had not yet caged the girl that is his.

* * *

Erik's been playing nice so far, I'm rather surprised. William and Charles are probably going to becoming regulars, because I just like them.

I'm going to be posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday (with bonuses if I just can't resist haha). Thanks for all the comments and alerts :)


	6. A Sense Of Normalicy

Long before she was ready to venture back through the labyrinth to her awaiting master the time came for Elizabeth to say goodnight to her dear friend and sweet acquaintances. Meg grasped Elizabeth's hand whispering into her ear, "Before you go you should speak to William, I do believe he has something to say to you."

Elizabeth giggled, "Though I can only imagine what William would need to tell me I must stave my curiosity until tomorrow. I fear being late, he could take this pleasure of being with you my dear friends whenever he pleases."

Meg nodded understanding her friend's choice fully, "Well be safe and I will see you tomorrow." She resisted the urge to add a hopefully to the end of her sentence knowing full well that the word would only set off their male companions. Elizabeth hugged her best friend and curtsied to the boys before embarking on her journey back into the darkness.

The phantom was once again at his desk composing when she passed from the dim passageway into the light of the phantom's domicile. He looked up from his work only to greet her and to inform her of the location of the bathroom. Elizabeth giddily took this opportunity to wash the salt ,formed from two days of extensive training, from her body. She rushed into her room to find her nightgown still lying on top of her bed.

She then walked into the bathroom shocked to find that her master had already filled the tub for her to bathe. She quickly stripped and padded over to the tub enticed by the steam whisping up into the air from the delightfully warm water. She slipped into the water savoring the feel of the water both cleansing her skin as well as releasing the tension held in her muscles that had built up over the past few days from both training and stress. She reclined taking her time to enjoy the relaxation. When her father had told her that she would be given to the phantom to amend the rift that had been formed between the ghostly man and the managers of the opera, she feared that she would constantly be beaten by the angered man. The phantoms kindness was a pleasant surprise but it also made her uneasy: What was his motivation for having her?

Erik was reclining on the couch asking himself the exact same thing. Already he could feel himself becoming comfortable with having her around in a strange sort of way, although that could easily be because the largest percent of time she spent in his home was in her own room sleeping. To his dismay the next day would not be so pleasant as it will be a Sunday, the only day Madam Giry does not hold practice for her dancers. He sat smiling wryly to himself as he realized that he hadn't cleaned his home in quite a long while: At least that would keep her busy and out of his hair whilst he continued to compose.

Finished with her bath Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom with her wet hair braided down her back leaving wet patches in the soft cream material of her nightgown. The phantom was lounging on the couch when she walked out and seemed to be surprised by the easy manner with which she was behaving. Something in the glint of his eyes warned her that the next day would be a lot harder than the one before. Quickly Elizabeth slipped into her room and closed the door behind her hiding away from the masked man.

Erik smirked as the agitation played across Elizabeth's face: Yes little dancer be afraid, his kindness always comes with a price.

* * *

A short chapter, but I promise the upcoming chapters are longer. Mischievous Erik, hot no?


	7. A Request

Elizabeth slumped against the table as she sat down to eat lunch with Meg and the boys as she has become so accustomed to doing. Meg looked at her friend with a concerned expression, every day this week Elizabeth has been looking more and more exhausted but every time she would try to ask the worn out girl what was wrong she would just shake her head and claim that she was fine. Meg didn't believe a word of it, she knew that the monster of a phantom must have been working her from dusk to dawn from the evidence of pure exhaustion on her friends face. Elizabeth gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze; she knew that Meg was worried about her but she didn't want to cause any trouble. The phantom, from what Elizabeth could tell, was just doing what was in his right. She was his servant after all and the chores he requested from her were never cruel or overly taxing, Elizabeth simply wasn't used to manual labor. In the past few days she had cleaned the phantom's abode from top to bottom, only leaving his desk untouched.

Andre paced his office with his hands clenched tightly behind his back. It's been two weeks since he last saw his daughter; guilt prevented him from venturing to anywhere other than his office during his time in the Opera Populaire. He mourned the loss of his daughter's bright presence cheerily prancing down the halls. Without her his home has turned dim and his wife weeps for the loss of her daughter every day. He cursed the phantom for stealing away his precious Elizabeth with a sordid deal that was all for naught; the opera ghost still made demands daily, including reminders that his salary was due. Andre sighted running a hand over his face before exiting his office to go see his little girl.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up brighter than fireworks when she saw her father enter the room. Immediately she got up and rushed over to embrace the man she had missed so terribly. Papa's hands pulled his daughter tight against him savoring the affection and the unspoken forgiveness that came with the hug. Andre was happy yet unsurprised by his daughter's actions; Lizzy had always been willing to do whatever she could to serve her family, even if that meant being enslaved to the opera beast. Elizabeth's lunch was left uneaten as she took her father by the arm and led him out of the dining hall. Elizabeth had not been so excited as to miss the look of indecision in her father's eyes when he entered the room. There was something bothering him and she was just the girl to figure out what it was.

Elizabeth happily took in the beauty of the freshly blooming spring flowers that added patches of color to the garden behind the Opera Populaire. The pair strolled arm in arm without saying a word simply enjoying the scenery as well as savoring each other's company. As they reached the far end of the garden Andre turned taking his daughters hands into his own holding them between their two bodies, "Lizzy there's something I must ask of you."

Elizabeth turned to her father eyes widened and face flushed, "What is it Papa?"

Andre smiled at the endearment, "The phantom has been making quite a few demands lately, demands that I am not able to satisfy." Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted together uncertain as to what her father wanted. Andre saw his daughter's confusion and patted her shoulder, "Even if you can only convince him to lower his salary, that would be enough. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Elizabeth hugged hr father trusting that if he was asking for help that he was desperate. Andre led his daughter back inside smiling with the certainty that all his troubles were soon to be resolved.

Elizabeth was glad to go to practice after her conversation with her father. Her mind was racing with the uncertainty that awaited her down in the depths below the stage. As she extended her limbs she felt torn in more than one way; she wanted to help her father but she was afraid of asking the phantom for something it wasn't her place to ask for. So far the phantom has been kind to her but she feared that if she stepped out of place that there could be trouble. Even more concerning was her father's desperation for the phantom to lower his salary, from what she hear this year was looking to be the best season in the history of the Opera Populaire; so why is 20,000 francs so painful a loss? Although she was uncertain of her father's motives, she would risk anything to help her papa. Meg could see the consternation on her friends face but she pushed all concern from her mind knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

By the end of practice Elizabeth was practically trembling with the thought of facing the phantom. She took her time walking through the dim passageways running her fingers across the slick stone walls. She could hear him before she saw him; he was at his desk scrawling on the staff paper she had bought for him, he would stop writing and hum to himself repeatedly until he found an arrangement that he liked. He looked up startled when Elizabeth came to stand beside him.

Erik quickly shuffled the papers together hiding them from her sight, "Yes, what do you need? Elizabeth stepped away wringing her fingers with enough force to turn her knuckles white. Erik stood walking toward her, his shadow casting a darkness over her slight frame, "Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

Elizabeth looked down unable to meet his eye, "Would it be possible for you to… uhm… not make so many demands of the opera house? I mean all of your criticism has been helpful but it is stressing the managers, my father included, and… well would it be so hard to exist on a little less money?"

Erik's eyes darkened, his voice raising in volume and dropping an octave, "So now I see why your father sent you, he sent in a little snake to whisper his influences into my ear!" She went to reply, to defend herself, but in an attempt to quiet her his hand shot up flying toward her cheek. Her eyes flinched shut only opening when she felt a pressure on her cheek; not a stinging slap but a gentle caress. Pity filled the phantom's eyes as he realized how terrified the girl was, he quickly removed his hand from her as he caught a glimpse of moisture pooling at the rims of her eyes. He turned away ashamed of his uncontrollable rage, "Go to bed Elizabeth."

She nodded wiping her tears and walked across the room, the pattering ring of her footsteps crossing the stone floor was the only sound that could be heard. She paused before entering her room, she turned back to the man who was now staring at her, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'm sorry Monsieur Phantom.", was all she said before slipping into the safety of her room.

As the door closed Erik slowly removed his mask to wipe the tears that had fallen from his sunken eye. A familiar voice ran in his mind as he fell to the ground in resignation, "It's in your soul where the true distortion lies.


	8. A Surprising Change

Elizabeth awoke slowly her fingers clutching to the thick blanket like a frightened child. Her mind was still thick with sleep when she pulled herself out of bed to prepare for the day. It was a Sunday, so she would be stuck doing chores and errands all day. She sighed, if it were any other day she would be fine with spending all day with the opera ghost, but after their fight the night prior; she was sure that he wouldn't want her to be anywhere near him. But she was sure that he would be even more bothered if she slacked on her work, so with a strengthening breath of air Elizabeth opened her bedroom door. She was only slightly surprised to find herself alone in the cavernous chambers. Unsure of what to do Elizabeth moved toward the fire place to begin cleaning it, the first task she was instructed to do the Sunday prior, but she was halted by a strange sight. Hundreds of papers lay scalded by the past flames, most were too damaged to discern their previous purpose. As she began to sweep up the flaking charcoal she discovered two untouched items. A charcoal image and a rolled note tied with a silky black ribbon. Elizabeth took the survivors and ran back to her room, stowing them away for inspection at a later time.

The phantom arrived when she was just about done with all the chores she could think to give herself. He barely looked at her as he spoke, "I can see that you have been sure to keep yourself busy, but in your haste you over looked my waiting instructions." Elizabeth's eyes moved to the mantle of the fireplace where a slip of parchment lay. The phantom continued leaving not time for excuses, "But never mind that, go change. Your father is to take you out for the day." Elizabeth brightened and ran quickly back into her room. Erik slumped onto the couch his head in his hands trying to fight back the traitorous voice which was vocalizing the truth, he was damned.

Elizabeth glanced sadly over to the down trodden man after she exited from her room, wearing a much finer dress than she had been before. She crossed over to him laying a gloved hand upon the back of the couch letting her fingertips lightly brush against his back, "I am sorry Monsieur. I will tell my father that it is simply not possible for your salary to be lower." With that she stepped away and out of the domicile before the phantom had a chance to say a word. Erik once again clutched his head trying desperately to suppress the torment that was raging through his mind. He quickly got up in search of the one person he knew could help him riddle out this mess.

Andre was waiting for his daughter in the lobby, anxiously awaiting the news of whether or not the phantom was going to play fair. He smiled when he saw his daughter, her face giddily flushed, skipping down the stairs with Meg Giry. The pair smiled at each other when they saw the man and Lizzy moved toward her father, "Papa, is it possible that we could take Meg with us? I can attest that it gets awfully boring spending all day and night in the house." Andre resisted the urge to growl, he had only arranged this outing so that he could speak to Elizabeth about her talk with the phantom and with Meg there it would be impossible to do so, "Of course my dear. Mademoiselle Giry, I am so pleased that you will be joining us." He nearly laughed at himself, but he knew that denying the girls would only make his plans more difficult for him, so off they went into the streets of the city of light.

Antoinette was surprised to hear a knock at her door, knowing full well that her daughter would be out with the Andres for the day. She was even more shocked to see Erik standing before her looking grieved and perplexed. She opened the door wider allowing him to enter the threshold, "Now what do I owe this visit to? "

Erik grimaced, "It's Elizabeth… or maybe it's Christine… no, it's definitely not Christine…" Erik was so torn as to what the source of his turmoil, but he didn't realized how little sense he was making until he saw Giry looking at him in such a way that told him that she was not amused by his indecisive statements. He tried again, "Elizabeth and I got into an argument last night and I almost struck her," this statement nearly send Antoinette into a maternal tizzy, "but I did not. Still it reminded me of the things Christine had said on her last night at the opera house. It reminded me that it was true." Madam Giry frowned knowingly, this was going to be a long day.

Andre was feeling the exact same sentiment as the girl dragged him from store to store, slowly draining his patience, and in the case of his daughter, his wallet. The day passed quickly for the two girls, lavishly speeding by with a pace reminiscent of shooting stars. Elizabeth's mind was blurred with the splendor of Paris and the joy of friendship, but her bright mood did falter once. She was passing a confectionary the rich scent of chocolate billowing out of the door, the girls didn't even stop to think before they skipped in. Elizabeth was hardly enticed by the sweet delicacies, after eating at a café only a few moments before, but something caught her eye as she followed Meg about the store. It was a rose made completely out of chocolate, it was lovely, and she couldn't help but think of the phantom. She picked it up quickly and purchased it, hoping with all her might that the gift would help mend the rift that had formed between the pair.

Antoinette shook her head as she closed the door behind her, shutting out her dear friend. Erik was so sweet, but the cruelties of the world had destroyed all of his abilities to interact with people who are not used to his mentality. He was so guarded that it was nearly impossible to tell what was going on in his brain, but Giry knew that he would be fine. After spending the entire afternoon discussing his outburst and the girls reaction she had convinced the man to go and await her return, knowing fully that there would be no grudge held by his sweet servant. Still she couldn't help but smirk at the way Erik spoke about her, it was true she wasn't Christine, but she brought a liveliness back to the man who had lost all hope.

Andre had never been so excited to walk through the doors of the Opera Populaire; his daughter had managed to drain every cent he had brought in his pocket and Meg Giry's chipper voice was beginning to chip away at his sanity. As soon as the entered the lobby Meg curtsied toward Andre before hugging Elizabeth and leaping up the stairs to give the family some privacy. The moment Elizabeth was dreading had come, she had known as soon as the phantom had told her that her father was waiting that hiding the outcome of the night prior was impossible. Andre gently took his daughter's hands into his own, "So Elizabeth dearest, I trust that you have spoken to the phantom about easing the distress he has placed on your father. Have you not?" Elizabeth nodded unable to vocalize her affirmation. Andre smiled, "I knew you would. So how much was he willing to give up?" Elizabeth turned her head unable to look into her father's eyes, she had failed him. Suddenly Andre realized why Meg Giry had been brought along and why his daughter refused to speak. He sparked with rage as he reached over clutching his daughters chin to force her to face him, "What the hell did you do? How could you mess something as simple as this up?" He was fuming and Elizabeth's cheeks were coated with hot tears. For the second time in two days a man raised his hand to smack the young woman, but this time the strike made contact. She gasped surprised by the assault, Andre's eyes burned with rage not even faltering when he heard his daughter whimper.

Elizabeth fled away from her father as fast as she could possibly urge her weary feet to carry her. She didn't stop to even think until she was standing in the home of the phantom. He jumped at the sound of her racing footsteps alert and ready to fight what ever was racing his way, but his aggressive stance shrunk back to one of undiluted shock as he took in the sight before him. Elizabeth's hair was a mess from running and her eyes were puffy from sobbing. Her cheeks burned from exertion but it was easy to see the five fingered imprint on her left cheek, at this all uncertainty died within the man. He strode toward her, reaching the girl just in time to catch her as she fainted from the stress and exertion.

As he placed her into her bed, placing a beautifully crafted chocolate piece on her vanity, a thought struck the man; as disturbed as the girl was, she had never look so much like a woman in all the times he had seen her

* * *

Poor Elizabeth, things will get better. I promise. Oh Erik you're in for a treat.


	9. Pleasant Company

Elizabeth awoke with a start; she had a terrible nightmare where she was being beaten by the phantom. In a desperate attempt to stop the assault she tore off his mask, but she did not expect what she saw. Looking down on her was he face of her father twisted by a look of utter hatred. She had broken into a cold sweat in her sleep and she had goose bumps all across her pale skin as she got up to dress for the day. She no longer feared a run in with the phantom but she wasn't sure why until she saw her face in the mirror.

The sweet ivory of her cheek had turned black and blue with burst capillaries, and the memory of the night before began to rush back, throwing Elizabeth to the place where her recollection had faded. The phantom stared in awe of the girl, standing there looking both bewildered and wild. He sighed realizing that she had acted on a burst of recollection and would soon require answers. She turned to him her eyes glistening with uncertain tears, "What happened?"

The phantom frowned, "All I know is that you were crying when you got here." Elizabeth frowned nodding to herself. Concern for the girl melted through his features as he spoke, "You may do as you please today. I have spoken with Madame Giry and she has given you permission to miss practice today if you feel you are unable."

Elizabeth frowned, she was hurting greatly but she did not believe that it was necessary to go to such lengths to make her feel better. Still the risk of seeing her father pushed Elizabeth to step out of character, "That is incredibly kind and I do believe that I would like to stay here today." The phantom nodded and stalked back to his desk a hushed melody angrily pushing on his mind, begging to be written. Elizabeth stood simply watching him for a while before moving back toward her room.

Silently Erik looked up to see if the girl would return to keep him company. He glanced down to his work to hide the amused smirk that had fallen upon his face when Elizabeth walked back from her room to the couch with a book in hand. He made a mental note of her fondness for the volume before putting his pen back to work. An amiable silence stayed between the pair for countless hours until the gentle pang of knocking brought the duo from their own worlds. Meg Giry was standing at the gate staring in awe at the tranquility of the scene that lay beyond the metal gate. The phantom didn't even look up to meet Elizabeth's eager gave before reaching up to pull a lever, which brought the thick bands of metal to the ceiling. Both girls nearly ran to each other already suffering from the short period of separation.

Meg took her friend's hands into her own, "I was so worried about you!" Her eyes sparked with deeper meaning as she said, "William nearly had a heart attack when we didn't see you at dinner…"

Elizabeth gasped "Dinner?" She turned to glance at the phantom who was smirking down at his work.

Meg nodded, "Yes dinner, have you truly been down here reading all day?" Meg looked pointedly down at the book in Elizabeth's hands and then toward the masked man who was now rising from his desk.

Elizabeth nodded, a loaded smile dancing upon her lips, "Yes, Madame agreed to give me the day off to rest. I fainted when I came back here last night.

Megs eyes widened in surprise, "Are you ok?" Elizabeth chuckled and nodded, comforting her friend with words like "Exhaustion" and "Rest". The girls talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye and parting ways. The gate seemed to shut of its own accord when Elizabeth turned to find that the phantom was no where in sight.

She curiously followed the sound of clinking dishes to a small kitchen. The phantom turned to face her with a glass of the red wine she had bought for him, "I had figured that you would be hungry after not eating all day." Elizabeth nodded and stepped toward the plates of food that were sitting on a table in the center of the room. It looked simply delicious and she could hardly understand how the man had come up with the resources, let alone the skills, to prepare the delectable entree that sat before her. The phantom could see her uncertainty and couldn't help but chuckle at the creases that filled her forehead. Knowing that he had noticed her thought pattern, Elizabeth took up a fork and began to eat what she discovered to be the most delicious cooked rabbit she had ever had.

Erik smiled at the look of surprised approval that lit up Elizabeth's face as she began to ravenously consume the food upon her plate. He walked over to where he stored wine glasses and filled a cup for her. She took it smiling at him and he took up his plate to begin to get his fill of his creation. Elizabeth slowly sipped the wine the phantom handed her, marveling at the abilities of the man beside her. He was the truest form of a renaissance man she had ever seen. They continued to eat both sitting side by side upon the center table, too busy enjoying the delicious food to bring up points of conversation. As their eating slowed and Elizabeth finished what was on her plate she stood and told the phantom to wait for her. She returned a few moments later with her face flushed and her fingers gently twisting the chocolate rose she had bought yesterday in her hand.

"I bought this for you yesterday in hopes that you would forgive the rude manner with which I had acted Saturday night." Elizabeth's cheeks were crimson and her eyes were to the ground until she heard and amused chuckle. The phantom's eyes were bright with amusement as he took the rose and placed it upon the table.

Erik saw the confusion on the girls face and he had to fight the darkest urges within him to not venture to see what other expressions could make her cheeks flame in embarrassment, "And to think that I was afraid that you would never forgive me for my unstoppable anger. And even more, that you thought that you needed forgiveness." He began to chuckle again as Elizabeth looked up to him, a soft smile on her face. Never had she thought that the phantom would feel remorse for an action he had only thought about; an action, that as her master, he had a right to do. Overcome by his words and genuine kindness she tossed her arms around him in an eager embrace.

Erik stiffened, it had been so long since he had last felt the warmth of another body pressed against his own. Tentatively he placed his arms around her, the rhythm of their speeding hearts colliding into sync. Then it was over, the burst of emotion now spent Elizabeth stepped away from the man whose face was flushed even more than hers had been only moments ago. Awkward uncertainty filled the air as they took each other in. Erik was about to speak when Elizabeth found her voice, "Well thank you Monsieur, you are truly the kindest man I have ever met." The phantom smirked a dark irony filling his senses as he watched Elizabeth exit toward her room. Why does he always open up to naïve girls?

* * *

Oh dear, they're becoming closer... but will Erik's past push away his new friend?


	10. Revelations

Weeks of amiable peace passed, the master and servant relationship shifting into an easy friendship. The change brought about a spark of light to Elizabeth, she was happy to no longer feel a dark sense of mistrust between them. Erik was feeling much more ill at ease now that the warmth of friendship was beginning to permeate his chilled outer shell. Opening up to this girl meant risking pain, and his past warned that this pain was an excruciating inevitability. Christine and Elizabeth were nothing alike, but Christine's past betrayal formed the way he treated Elizabeth. Erik could tell that Elizabeth wanted to form a close relationship, but after Christine, he was afraid to get too close.

Elizabeth had been so diverted by the changes in her life that the note spared by the fire lay in her dresser untouched. She happened across the papers once again whilst cleaning her room. She glanced around her, glad to have shut the door, before sitting on her bed and untying the soft black ribbon from the thick parchment. The feel of the paper beneath her fingers brought about a strange sense of déjà vu.

Elizabeth stared at the paper in her fingers, a pressure building in her veins. She tossed the note into a bronzed trash bin and strode out the door. In her ambition to escape she hardly noticed the phantom standing by her door in shock, as if he had been intending to go in to see her. Elizabeth didn't stop until she was standing on the stage. She scoured the crowd of cast and crew searching for her friend as she stopped to catch her breath. Meg was standing about flirting with Charles while William looked bored and upset about some unseen folly. William's eyes brightened as he saw Elizabeth approach, and he brought attention to her presence so that the couple beside him would end their incessant cosseting. Meg instantly could tell that something was wrong when she turned to see her friend, faced flushed and looking as though she had run the entire way from the phantom's labyrinth.

Meg stepped away from the pair of boys to take her friend's hands, "My dear Elizabeth what is wrong? What has he done?"

Elizabeth frowned, "The phantom hasn't done anything." She paused as if she was arguing with herself, "I do have a question for you. You said that your closest friend from the Opera Populaire married and left not too long ago right?" Meg nodded, " Would her name happen to be Christine?" Once again Meg made an affirmatory motion with her head, "Could you please tell me about her, and her relationship with the phantom?"

Meg grew pale with the dark memory of her friend's past with the phantom, suddenly understanding that the stage was an overly public place to be holding such a conversation, she lead Elizabeth to a small dressing room on the side of the stage reserved for quick changes. The girls knelt on the ground together hand in hand as they spoke, both knowing that the comfort of touch would be required for the conversation to not spook them. Meg the began, " Christine Daae was my best friend, she moved into the Opera Populaire after her fathers death and we became close instantly. She preformed in the ballet corps with me until a strange incident led to her performing as the lead in Hannibal. Soon after she attained Prima Donna status, something that only occurred because of her voice's improvement. Christine claimed that her new tutor was the Angel of Music that her father had promised to send whilst on his death bed, but as time went on I realized that it was the furthest thing from an angel, it was the opera ghost." Elizabeth looked at her quizzically, as if she was silently asking why he would do such a thing. Meg read into her new friends question, "The phantom… well the phantom, he was in love with Christine."

Erik stepped into Elizabeth's bedroom desperate to see what has scared her so terribly. He looked about finding nothing out of the ordinary until he found a familiar black slip of cloth lying on the girl's bed, he then began to search more wildly until he found the discarded note. Tears of filled his eyes as he read what had frightened Elizabeth so.

_My Dearest Angel,_

_It breaks my heart to think that you are now wed to that insolent Viscomte. I mourn the loss of your lovely presence at the Opera Populaire. Oh Christine, why did you leave? My heart will never belong to another._

_All My Love and Adoration,_

_Your Phantom_

Elizabeth flinched, although she had assumed as much from the note still laying in her room, hearing it confirmed by her closest friend shook her to the core. Still something didn't add up, "Well if the phantom loved her, why did she leave married to another man?"

Meg frowned the story now taking a path she didn't like to remember, " Two years ago a new patron came to the opera house. His name was Raoul De Chagny and he also happened to be a childhood friend of Christine. It did not take long for them to fall in love, but still the phantom fought for her heart. In the end it drew the phantom utterly mad, he killed two men and threatened Raoul's life just to win Christine. Still, he didn't succeed and Christine left to be with her fiancée. Christine became the Viscomtess just last year." Meg sat and watched as her friends world spun before her eyes with pity. She wished to stay with her friend for as long as possible but when the time came for practice with her mother Elizabeth didn't budge and so she left her still sitting in the dimly lit room.

Elizabeth was utterly shocked, if not by the news then by her reaction to it. She had heard her father telling her mother in hushed tones about the two murders in the Opera Populaire, and she had already come to understand that it had been the phantom who committed them. The news that made her eyes sting with tears was the tale of the phantom's passion for the long gone prima donna. She had begun to think that the phantom was trusting her and only her, and that thought had brought an unnoticed warmth to her soul. She was crushed to find out that she was not a special case, and that her level of friendship with the phantom paled in comparison to Christine's. As time went on Elizabeth realized that she could not hide away in the tiny dressing room forever, and so she got up and walked toward the only person who could clarify the situation for her.

The phantom was filled with guilt as he saw the tear stained cheeks on Elizabeth as she walked up torturously slow to meet him. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, "I know that by now that Meg Giry has told you all of the dark secrets of my actions in the Opera Populaire. I know that you have read the letter I wrote to Christine. What I want to know is, do you have any questions?"

Elizabeth glanced toward the ground, "None at all Monsieur Phantom, I understand why you did what you did. There is nothing you need tell me." Elizabeth watched the phantom cringe as she addressed him. He seemed to have heard the bitterness in her words and something in his eyes told her that he was searching for a way to fix what had been done. She turned from him after a minute of silence passed, she was unable to look at the man without feeling a sense of hurt. She tried to escape to her room but she was stopped by the man's hand on her shoulder.

He turned her to face him, a look of resolution in his gaze as he held her staring into the lovely hazel eyes that had been weeping only moments before, "Please do not call me phantom. My name is Erik…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, something about the way he said the name told her that this was something that was not known by many if not anyone at all. She looked up at him the faintest of smiles upon her lips, "Erik… It suits you." The two stood there watching each other for awhile, and for that time both forgot why they had been arguing and the woman who caused it.

* * *

She knows his name! I think our boy might just be realizing that not all girls are evil ;)


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Elizabeth smiled as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. For the past three weeks she has been working daily to perfect her dancing abilities. Her limbs burned as she stretched her arms up to relaease a kink that had built up in her neck. The popping sound pulled Meg's attention to the extending girl beside her. Meg had been so happy when Elizabeth had agreed to audition with her but now she was slightly afraid that she may be out done by the younger dancer. Madame Giry was worrying over the same thing as she watched the girls finish their duet. Both girls turned to face her as she cleared her throat, as they did so Elizabeth's eyes slipped down to a letter clutched in Madame Giry's hand; It was made of fine parchment and was closed by a familiar black seal. Giry noticing how the girl's eyes lingered held the letter up, "Recommendations for the managers, and good work girls. You have both come a very long way."

Elizabeth was taken back by the mention of her father; it had been since the fateful night since she last saw him, and the mere mention of the man turned her skin pale. Elizabeth stared after Madame Giry until she left, desperately trying to push the dark memories from her mind. Meg sensing her friend's alarm changed the subject, "Oh Elizabeth, did you hear the news?" Elizabeth was taken back by her friends giddy demeanor but shook her head signifying for her friend to go on. Meg's eyes were bright as she relayed the information, "There's to be a Masquerade to celebrate the beginning of the new season next week!" Elizabeth's mood immediately brightened as the pair began to talk in hushed voices about the up coming soirée.

Soon after Elizabeth's life became even more hectic as she had been selected to be a lead dancer in the up coming opera, although she had not been told what the opera was called yet. The only time the girl could rest was at night when she returned to the labyrinth to constantly find Erik sitting at his desk composing with a fervor she had never seen before. With her days being taken up by dancing and her nights sitting on the couch reading whilst Erik worked Elizabeth was beginning to feel a little lonesome. Luckily the night before the masquerade William was standing for her with a red rose in hand.

As she neared William straightened his back and took in a deep breath as though steeling himself for rejection. As Elizabeth reached him she was pulled into a tight embrace which she returned softly patting the tall man's back. Her voice was full of confusion as she spoke, "William what are you doing here?"

William chuckled to himself nervously, "Well I haven't gotten to really talk to you in ages so I figured I'd come to see you." William shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "And the rose?" William flushed as she said this, obviously he was planning on saying more but his nerves got the best of him and he stood sputtering for a moment. Elizabeth smiled, "It's beautiful by the way."

At this William's eyes once again were alight with passion, "Well that's fantastic! I hoped you would like it." As he said this he took Elizabeth's hands into his own, "And I hoped that you liked me enough to agree to allow me to escort you to the masquerade tommrow…"

Elizabeth blushed obviously taken by surprise, "Oh uh wow William… I would love to…" She sighed in resignation, "But I didn't have a chance to buy a dress or a mask so I'm not really planning on going… but if I had been doing so I would love to…"

William nodded, "I understand, but if you do change your mind please at least save a dance for me." With that he left Elizabeth to stand staring at the red flower in her hands pondering why she had felt so awkward when William had requested to be her escort. She pondered that question the whole walk back down to return to her awaiting friend.

Erik couldn't help but notice the perplexed look on Elizabeth's face when she returned and his interest peaked as he saw the ruby red rose dangling from her finger tips. A smirk crossed his face as she stopped to greet him, "So I see that William finally go the courage to ask you to join him at the masquerade tomorrow?"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, flustered by the possible implications. "He asked by I had to turn him down because I do not have anything to wear; and there for have no reason to go to the ball."

Erik was glad that Elizabeth did not notice the glint of happiness that crossed through his eyes, "Well that is too bad my dear, I am sure that you would have had a wonderful time."

Elizabeth frowned trying he best to not think of the wonderful night she would be missing out on the next day, "Yes I do believe I would have." And with that final statement Elizabeth turned away and walked into her room to lay down for the night.

Erik waited for a few moments before walking to a bag that had lain hidden behind his desk for the past few hours. He couldn't be more grateful for the friendship and willingness to do silly errands from Antoinette. Knowing fully that the task of selecting a dress would be neglected by Elizabeth he sent Madame Giry, with Meg's help, to find a dress for her. So as not to spoil the surprise he stopped himself from looking at the fine fabric, but he trusted the taste of the two females. He smirked as he slunk into Elizabeth's bedroom careful to not wake her as he place the unopened bag on her vanity. As he walked back toward his own room he found another bag sitting beside his own bed with a note attached to it. He laughed out loud as he read the short quip.

_Dear Erik,_

_I am sure that I'm right in guessing that Elizabeth was not the only one who forgot to purchase a costume for tomorrow night. The red death costume would be far to obvious, please try to lay low this year._

_Your dear friend,_

_Antoinette_

Erik smiled to himself as he examined the contents of his own package, tomorrow would certainly be a night to remember.

* * *

Ohhh a Masquerade! I can't wait :3

Longer chapter next week I promise :)


	12. Preparations

Elizabeth awoke to a dream of vivid colors streaming around her as a dark knight twirled her about the dance floor. Her cheeks were flushed as rubbed her eyes pushing the haziness from them. As her vision cleared the sight of a package sitting on her vanity caught her attention. Immediately she sprung out of bed to see what lay inside and was shocked to see what was sitting beneath the tufts of white tissue paper. The wrappings were thrown aside as Elizabeth, in giddy delight, pulled a fine ball gown out of the bag. Her eyes were alight in the mirror as she held the garment against her to admire it's effect on her complexion. Excited to tell Meg about the turn of events she rushed to lay out the fine gown and select a simpler dress to wear during the day; which she slipped over her head without much thought and slipped out the door.

There was not doubt as to who had given her such a fine gift when she saw the amused smirk on Erik's face as he watched her sweep out into the main living area of their home. She was blushing once again as she rushed toward him, "Oh Erik! It's so lovely thank you so much!" She was so giddy that for the second time in her life Elizabeth embraced the man before her.

Erik gasped as he felt the full impact of the woman thrusting herself towards him, "It's fine Elizabeth, I knew that you hadn't been able to find the time to buy one for yourself."

Elizabeth stared up at him in awe, "But how did you select such a nice dress, you don't strike me as the kind of man who cares much for fashion."

Erik chuckled at the thought, "No of course not, but I had the help of two very fashionably sensible friends." An amused glint coursed through Erik's eyes as she looked through the gate to see the fore mentioned women crossing the lake with matching looks of surprise and amusement. Erik let his arms slip away from the girl employed the freshly freed limbs to turn her to face the awaiting women.

Elizabeth rushed toward the gate as Erik moved to his desk to trigger the palisade to rise. The youngest of the group rushed towards each other to join in an embrace as Elizabeth spoke, "Oh Meg, you made a wonderful choice! It's absolutely beautiful!"

Meg nodded "I'm glad you like it. Mother and I searched all over town to find just the right one." Neither girl was paying enough attention to the elders of the group to her Madame Giry's muttered snark about the ease of finding a beautiful frock when on an unlimited budget. The girls did however break from their shared escapade out of reality when they heard the uncharacteristic huff come from the phantom. Meg glanced from her mother to the man beside her before turning back to Elizabeth, "Oh you must come up stairs with me so that we can prepare together!"

Elizabeth turned to catch Erik's approving gaze before answering to her friend's request, "I would love to! Allow me a minute to fetch my dress and then I will meet you there." Without waiting to say goodbye she turned to her room to do just as she had said. When she returned with the heap of fabric in hand Meg immediately took the lead in exiting from the dark cavern leaving her mother behind.

Madame held back a minute from leaving with her daughter to speak to her friend, "Had Meg and I interrupted something? It seemed to me as though we had walked in on an intimate moment."

Erik blushed, the uncovered side of his face turning bright red, as he replied; "Of course you weren't interrupting anything Antoinette. Elizabeth a merely thanking me for the dress and got caught up in her excitement. You do not have to fear for me, she is not Christine and I do not feel the same pull I felt toward the past Prima Donna."

Madame Giry raised her eyebrows questioningly, "But you have been composing again."

Erik was taken back by the woman's statement but replied vaguely, "Inspiration comes in many forms my dear friend." With that response Erik moved back toward his desk successfully ending the conversation.

Back in Meg's room Elizabeth was seated in her corset while Meg worked with her hair; taking the unruly bends and twists and turning them into elegant waves. Elizabeth could hardly hold back her excitement as she chatted to her working friend, "Oh Meg! I can hardly believe that he would do that for me! Can you?"

Meg laughed, "Yes actually I can. The phantom has a tendancy to be very doting when he takes a liking to a person."

Elizabeth took note of the fact that Meg hadn't used Erik's real name and smiled at the thought, "I wouldn't say hes taken a liking to me, he's just realized that I'm not going to stab him in the back as soon as he turns around."

Meg laughed bitterly, "Of course, just be careful Lizzie. I know what that man can do when he becomes enamored by a beautiful girl. It's not pretty."

Elizabeth nearly growled, "I've heard the stories Meg there is no need to warn me. I can handle myself, I actually think that we should be more worried about William."

Meg raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Why is that?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Well you see he waited for me last night to ask me if he could be my escort to the ball tonight."

Meg gasped, "Wow! I'm glad he finally made a move."

Elizabeth turned suddenly, inadvertantly pulling a lock of hair from Meg's grasp, "You knew?"

It was then Meg's turn to blush, "Of course I knew, the only person who didn't seem to figure out his feelings for you is you. He would always become so moody whenever you wouldn't show up to a meal and he scowls every time you mention the phantom. It's fairly obvious that he's taken a liking to you."

Elizabeth sat staring herself in the mirror in shock. Meg continued working on her friend's hair, knowing that the information would take some time to be processed. All Meg knew was that she was glad that William had finally summed up enough courage to make his affections known. She could only hope that her dream of she and her best friend having a double wedding with her favorite pair of men.

When Meg was done with her hair Elizabeth requested her help to slip on her simple dress once again and left in search of William. She was un-surprised to see that he was reclining in an arm chair in the lobby, obviously trying to avoid his duties. He shot up when heard her approach but relaxed when he saw that it was her and not her father. He was still catching his breath when he spoke, "Elizabeth you startled me, what is it?"

Elizabeth blushed as she looked into the man's molten chocolate eyes, "I just wanted to let you know that circumstances have changed and I am now going to the masquerade tonight." William's eyes widened but Elizabeth continued speaking, "Still, I must admit that the idea of being tied to one man for the entire evening does not sound enjoyable to me, but I will keep my promise of saving a dance or two for you."

William was visibly disappointed by the rejection but he held to the hope that he would be able to woo her into more than a couple of dances before the end of the night. Unable to watch the disappointment in William's eyes Elizabeth returned to Meg's room. When she arrived she was happy to see that her friend was done styling her own hair, a task that Elizabeth had very little ability in. Elizabeth could see Meg trying to hid her curiosity and couldn't help but smirk, "I found William and told him that I would save a dance or two for him, but that I wouldn't be willing to devote my entire night to him."

Meg thanked the stars that her years in theater had given her an acting ability so that her friend would not see the aching disappointment that filled the girl, "How did he take that?"

Elizabeth frowned, knowing full well that her friend was picking sides where there was no argument, "He was disappointed but he seemed to not hold a grudge." Meg nodded and turned toward her mirror to begin applying makeup to her face. Elizabeth sighed and moved to sit next to her friend to follow suit. The tension between the girls dissipated as the hours fell away and the time came for the girls to walk side by side into the dance.

* * *

The Masquerade ball will finally occur on Wednesday!

Sorry that I did not happen in this chapter, but it was starting to get a little long.


	13. A Prologue to a Bright New Year

Elizabeth's eyes were alight in awe as the stepped down the grand staircase into the ballroom. The beauty of the swirling colors of beautiful gowns spraying out from the twirling women as they danced made Elizabeth gasp. Meg laughed as she watched her friend gape open mouthed at the festivities that were going on at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as their feet reached the marble floor at the bottom of the stair case two handsome men swept in and whisked the girls into the dance. Elizabeth giggled, "Hello Charles, now why are you dancing with me?"

The man looked down at her in shock clearly surprised that she had so easily recognized, "How did you know?"

Elizabeth smirked, "You do realize that you would need a wig to hide your identity with that hair of yours."

With that statement the man turned as bright red as the tresses in question, "Fair enough and I actually wanted to talk to you about the phantom." Without allowing Elizabeth time to respond Charles continued on with his speech, "I merely wondered if he plans to make an appearance here tonight, or if he intends to sit out of the revelries by hiding in his cave.

Elizabeth glared at the impertinent was Charles spoke about her friend, "It did not seem to me that he intends to join us tonight, for he knows that he would not be welcome. You should be more grateful toward him, if it weren't for his kindness you would not be dancing with me right now."

Charles took the hint and moved the conversation onto a much lighter subject until a man in a silver garment tapped Elizabeth shoulder. Elizabeth smiled when she saw the dark hair immediately assuming that it was William come to claim his dances. As she slipped from Charles' arms and into the new mans she realized that she had been wrong about the identity of the masked man.

As was swept into a twirling tizzy by the strength of the mysterious mans strong arms. Elizabeth was concerned at first when she realized that she was not dancing with William but her fears were put to rest when she saw the kind green eyes staring down at her. No harm could come to her in the arms of a man who had such kind eyes. As the orchestra swept into a slower and more romantic song Elizabeth once again felt a tap on her shoulder begging for her to be taken from the safety of the man before her.

Elizabeth turned to see William's telltale messy hair swept back and dressed in a red costume that contrasted poorly against the brilliant blue of Elizabeth's dress. The mysterious man bowed deeply toward the familiar man before leaving the pair to join the dance. William's dancing abilities were poor in comparison to her last partner. Pleasant conversation passed between the pair as they glided across the marble floor.

A pause in the music came as the managers stepped up onto the top of the staircase to address the throng below them. Unable to face her father, even from a distance, Elizabeth pulled William into a room that stood just off of the main hall of ballroom. William looked at Elizabeth in surprise when she turned toward him after shutting the door; Elizabeth knew how brash her actions must have appeared, "I'm sorry I just couldn't face my father."

William looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes, "Oh I see. Well I thought for a moment that I had misjudged you." William was blushing as he said this and his rosy cheeks grew brighter as he continued, "I only mean that usually if a woman pulls a man into a side room during a party she means to be intimate with him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror, "Of course I didn't mean to imply something so improper! You know that I merely wanted to escape my father right?" The tension between the pair was so dense that they did not hear the door open slightly ajar.

William moved closer to the girl and stretched out a hand to touch the soft curls of her hair, "Of course I understand that my dear, but I would not complain if you…"

Elizabeth stepped away shocked by William's advance, "Yes of course I know, you have made your feelings for me very plain in the past few days. I regret to tell you, though, that I do not harbor the same feelings as you do. At some time I may, but when that time comes I'm sure that you'll be madly in love with someone much better for you." Tears of guilt were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks as she watched William's stature slump as he walked out of the door and back into the crowd. After taking a moment to collect herself she walked out to find Meg.

Meg had noticed Elizabeth pulling William aside and had become quite hopeful that her friend had realized how great of a catch the man was, but her hopes were dashed when she noticed William slip back out with his face fallen in defeat. Meg herself was dancing with Charles a place she had grown very accustomed to being in, but when she saw Elizabeth escape from the room with a look of sorrow that nearly matched the one of the man who had left prior to her Meg abandoned her partner.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she saw Meg approach, "Oh Meg, I feel so terrible. William made an advance and I didn't have it in my heart is to lead him on and pretend to be interested in him." Elizabeth wasn't surprised when Meg hardly reacted to the news; it was true that this event had been a long time coming. Wordlessly Meg pulled her friend into a hug but stepped away when a man in silver left her mother's side and approached the embracing pair. Elizabeth glanced over to see what had surprised Meg and upon seeing the man smiled, "Do you know who he is? We danced earlier and he was fantastic." Meg shook her head although she was fairly sure of the identity of the masked man.

The man bowed before the girls before stretching out a hand to Elizabeth. Elizabeth glanced over to Meg to give her a meaningful expression before following the man into a grand waltz. Elizabeth tried now to allow her self to swoon at the dark and alluring attitude of the man. She could see his amused smirk as she wrapped her arms tighter around him for balance. When Elizabeth glanced back toward her friend she was surprised to see that she was talking to her dark haired friend instead of Charles.

Elizabeth continued to dance with the mysterious man until the orchestra silenced their instruments. A certain amount of giddiness passed through her veins as he walked her back to the entrance of the phantom's labyrinth. The man stood before her with a look of newly found affection in his eyes. Elizabeth's heart begun to thud a rapid beat in her ears as the masked man leaned down to look her face to face. Her cheeks were burning red as he pressed his soft lips against the rosy skin before taking a violet from his pocket and tucking it behind her ear.

Elizabeth's heart was still racing when she turned to return to the phantom, hoping that he had at least enjoyed the solitude he had chosen over the party that night.

* * *

Hmmm, who is this masked man? I think I may know...


	14. Peace in Destruction

An odd feeling crept into Elizabeth's veins as she walked down the gloomy passageways toward home. The damp walls that once held a comfort of familiarity seemed alien after she had spent so much time surrounded by beauty. A chill rushed over her skin turning the smooth surface into a rutted expanse with goose bumps as she took the final turn before entering into the light.

A gasp jumped out of her lips as she beheld the scene before her. The stone floor was littered with papers and all the furniture had been tipped over. Frightened Elizabeth dashed to the kitchen to find many of the dishes shattered on the ground. A fear for her friend reached a precipice as she heard a loud thud in the main chamber ring through the airs.

Erik was in shock, he had returned home after one of the most wonderful evenings of his life to find his home ransacked. In a fit of rage he slammed the door shut behind him creating a booming noise that startled even him. He was furious, but another emotion flooded his system as he realized that Elizabeth must have already returned. His fear was confirmed when she saw her shaking form bolt out of the hallway. Immediately he walked toward the girl his hand reaching out to comfort her.

Elizabeth couldn't decide whether or not she should trust the man after he had so obviously lost his temper somewhere during the night, but in the end she decided to allow him to pull her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder as she slumped to the ground. As they sat among the sheaths of paper Erik remained a steady entity for Elizabeth to cling to until she could get a hold on her nerves. When her quaking had finally stopped she looked up into his eyes, "Erik, what happened when I was gone?"

The man with the porcelain mask upon his face frowned, "I do not know, I had decided to see how the idiots we call managers managed to entertain." Erik smiled when he saw a faint tint of red come over the girls cheeks. With a teasing sort of chuckle he spoke, "Do not fear Elizabeth, you looked absolutely stunning. Even on the arm of that terrible dullard William."

Elizabeth was a shade of crimson by the time she spoke, "Thank you very kindly Erik, but please do not insult William he is a dear friend of mine."

Erik nodded, "Of course I can only imagine that you two are incredibly close after…" He stooped certain that continuing on that path would only lead to more bickering. He deftly took a hold of Elizabeth's hand and raised her up, "Come there are more important things to do, such as sleep. Go to bed and I promise that everything will be back in order by the time you wake up."

Elizabeth followed his command and found herself sinking into the depths of deep sleep in a matter of minutes. Erik smiled when he heard the measured sound of her sleep addled breaths. Slowly he then began to put his home to its original state. He picked up each sheet of music and tenderly placed it into orderly stacks.

Her mind was still clouded by sleep when Elizabeth moved to get out of bed the next morning. She placed her feet onto the floor and was about to get up until she noticed the slightest sensation of a petal brushing against her temple. Her fingers rushed up delicately picking up the sweet little violet she had received from the masked man the night before. Then she stood placing the flower on her vanity and sighed when she beheld her appearance. The hours of work she and Meg had spent making her look lovely was spoiled when she had fallen asleep before changing and washing. Streaks of make up were running down her cheek and her hair was knotted in a fashion similar to a caveman's matted coif. She sighed once more as she changed out of her elegant gown and into a simple frock, twisting her hair into a bun and wiping the make up away as she went.

When she was finally ready to leave her room she was greeted by a comforting sight. All the chaos of the night before had been cleared away and in it's place was the familiar stone floor and a warm roaring fire in the hearth. She looked to find Erik on the couch his brow knotted in concentration. He took a moment to greet the woman when she sat down beside him before going back to thought. Elizabeth sighed, "What is troubling you?"

Erik frowned, "I merely am wondering why someone would now want to attack me after so many years."

Soon enough Elizabeth expression matched the one of the man sitting next to her, "There was a ball last night, he may have been out of his senses with drink."

Erik nodded a look of contempt filling his expression, "Or it could have been jealousy."

Elizabeth immediately sensed the implication and gasped at her friend, "That is hardly fair, why would William take out his frustration over me on you?" The faintest of smiles passed over the man's lips but Elizabeth was once again speaking before he could respond, "Besides he was either with Charles, Meg, or me the entire night. So he couldn't be the one who did it."

Erik nodded, "Yes you are right, I am sorry Elizabeth. I was being unfair to your beau."

Elizabeth huffed, "He is not my beau, no will you please drop this and focus on the matter at hand." Never in all the months of knowing the phantom had she seen him acting so child like.

* * *

I'm a day late and it's short... My deepest appologies but some difficult circumstances had made it difficult to find the focus to work this week. The next chapter will be better i promise.


End file.
